Christmas in Paradise
by dlouc
Summary: Amber invites everyone at the House of Anubis to spend Christmas holidays with her in her father's new house in Thailand.
1. Chapter 1

December 22nd

Nina's POV

I sat alone in the dining room, staring at my half eaten lunch. Classes had ended last week and everyone was packing for break. Well, everyone

except me. Gran couldn't afford the flight back from England, so I was stuck here for break.

"Nina what are you doing?" Amber, who had just walked into the room (carry at least five suitcases), asked me.

"Uh. Eating breakfast." I said.

"Why aren't you packing?!" Amber demanded.

"I told. I'm staying here for break." I said.

"Didn't you get my note?" Amber asked.

"Uh... no." I said, starting to get a bit confused.

"ALFIE!" Amber screamed.

Now I was completely lost.

Alfie scampered into the room.

"What's up Ambs?" He asked.

"You said you gave Nina the note." Amber yelled at him.

"Oh. Right." Alfie said, then started digging through his pockets before pulling out a crumpled envelope. He started to hand it me when, when

Amber let out a very annoyed sigh.

"I'll just tell her." Amber said to Alfie, obviously very annoyed, then turned to me.

"My dad bought a house in Thailand and he said I could bring some friends for the break. Everyone else is coming. You just have to come." She

said.

"Wait. Thailand? When are we leaving?" I asked.

"In 20 minutes." Amber said.

"But I don't have anything packed." I replied.

"Exactly. Go pack. Now. Or we'll miss the flight." She said.

I got up, leaving my lunch at the table, and went upstairs. I was still not entirely sure what had happened, but I did know I was not spending

Christmas alone.

I ran into my room, flung open my suitcase, and began throwing random clothes into it. I couldn't remember if Thailand was cold or not, so I

decided to pack everything. When I was finished, my suitcase resembled something between a bomb scene and Alfie's clothes hamper. I tried to

close it, but the zipper wouldn't budge.

"You need some help with that?"

I glanced up. Patricia was standing at the door with her bag.

"Uh yeah. Thanks." I said.

Patricia walked over to my bag.

"Ok. We can do this." She said.

After over five minutes of wrestling with the bag, we finally got it closed.

"COME ON EVERYONE! THE CAB IS HERE!" Amber screamed from downstairs.

I lugged my bag off my bed and dragged it downstairs.

The "cab" was more like a bus, which was good, as we still barely all fit. After a lot of cramming of bags figuring out how to fit two people to a seat,

we were off. I couldn't believe just 20 minutes ago my plan was to spend break alone at the House with no one for company except Corbiere.


	2. Chapter 2

December 23rd  
Nina's POV  
We pulled up in front of the house. There was rainforest for as far as I could see. The front lawn was a forest of palm trees. The house itself was huge. White walls rose above the rainforest, topped with a thatched roof. I stepped out of the van, heaving my heavy bag behind me. A gust of warm, humid air blew through the forest. I could just make out the sound of the ocean, and was grateful I had the foresight to pack my bathing suit.  
Amber struggled out of the van, dragging her five bags behind.  
"Ok. Follow me guys. We are staying in the coach house." She said and led the way through the yard and around the back of the house. We passed two pools before coming to a small but cute cabana style cottage. Amber led us through the front door. We walked through a small common room and down a hallway before reaching two doors.  
"Ok. Boys that way. Girls in here." Amber said and motioned to the two doors. I followed Amber into the girl's room. It was simple, with a set of bunk beds, a couch, and a rollaway cot. The back "wall", though it was barely more than some curtains, looked out onto a small beach.  
The sun had barely risen an hour ago, but I was exhausted from the flight. I plopped my bag down next to the bunk beds and climbed into the bottom bunk.  
Between the gentle breeze coming through the fabric wall and the constant sound of the ocean waves, it did not take long for me to fall asleep.  
It seemed like only minutes before I was being shaken awake.  
"Wake up, sleepy head. It's dinner." Patricia said as she dragged me out of bed.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"It's six. Now come on. We're starving."  
I followed her out of the cottage and across the yard.  
Everyone else was already at a large table on the patio of the big house.  
"And she's awake!" Jerome yelled as soon as he spotted me.  
"Can we eat now?" Alfie whined.  
I walked onto the patio and took my seat between Amber and Fabian.  
"Nina! I..." Amber started to say.  
"OH COME ON! CAN I JUST EAT NOW? I AM DYING!" Alfie yelled from across the table.  
"Oh fine." Amber said in a huff.  
Alfie immediately started stuffing his face full of whatever he could get his hands on while the rest of us started loading up our plates.  
"We are getting the Christmas tree tomorrow." Amber squealed.  
"Oh oh oh! I call cutting it down!" Alfie yelled through a mouthful of food.  
"Uh, ok. Sure." Amber replied, a little hesitant.  
The rest of the evening passed quickly. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, but all I felt was a strange sense of dread. I couldn't explain it, but something seemed off. Fabian shot me a few worried glances, but I tried my best to smile. I guess I was convincing, because he turned away and joined the conversation again. The sun had long ago set by the time dinner was over. It was not long before the voices died and the only sound was of everyone sleeping and the steady pounding of the ocean waves. I lay awake in bed. I knew I shouldn't worry, but I still felt like something was off. That I was missing a crucial piece of the puzzle.


	3. Chapter 3

December 24th  
Nina's POV  
I was walking back up to the house with Amber after a morning at the beach. Patricia, Fabian, and Mara were talking in the living room when we came in.  
Alfie appeared in the doorway, covered in mud and dragging behind him a large palm tree. Jerome popped his head around the corner.  
"I present to you... The Christmas tree!" Jerome said.  
"You know that is a palm tree, right?" Patricia replied.  
"Alfie! I told you to get a Christmas tree!" Amber yelled at him as soon as she saw what he had brought home.  
"Amber. In case you haven't noticed, there happens to be a shortage of pine trees in this area." Jerome said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"It's Christmas eve. This is a tree. Seems legit to me." Alfie stated.  
Amber opened her mouth to say something else, but Fabian cut in.  
"I have the lights." He said quickly.  
Amber sighed, but said no more. Together we unpacked the lights and ornaments. The lights didn't take long to hang, but the ornaments proved to be more of a challenge. We finally decided to just hang the ornaments on the lights. After an hour, we finally had something that at least resembled a Christmas tree.  
I looked out the window. The sun was setting over the water, casting multi-color beams of light across the beach. It really was beautiful.

December 25th  
Nina's POV  
Christmas had been nice. Alfie insisted we all get up at the crack of dawn to open presents. We all enjoyed a nice breakfast together before going to spend the day on the beach. Over dinner, Amber mentioned visiting a small town about 20 miles north of here tomorrow. At ten o'clock, we finally went to bed. It was now past eleven-thirty. I couldn't sleep. I finally gave up. I threw the covers off and crept quietly outside and onto the beach. I just needed to clear my head. I sat down in the sand, transfixed by the constant waves of the ocean. Yet as I focused on the waves, my sense of dread just grew.  
"What are you doing out here?"  
Startled, I turned around. In the dim light of the moon, I could just make out the silhouette of Fabian, standing just a few feet behind me. He eased himself down next to me on the sand.  
"Are you ok?" He asked again.  
I sighed. "I don't know." I said, which was the truth.  
"What's going on?" He asked. I could tell he was worried.  
"It's nothing." I said.  
"Nina you can tell me."  
I paused for a moment, then decided he was right.  
"I have this feeling." I said simply.  
Fabian didn't say anything, so I continued.  
"It's just... I just feel that everything is about to fall apart."  
Fabian was silent for a moment.  
Then he finally spoke. "We are going to be fine."  
"Ok." I lied.  
"C'mon. Let's go back to the house." He said.  
I didn't move for a moment. then I got up. I just needed to relax. He was right. We were going to be fine.

**At this point, some of you may have figured out what is about to happen. If you think you know it, please do not include it in your review. You can PM me about your guess if you want. I just don't want to spoil the surprise for the other readers. I'd also like to tell you the year, which plays a very important role in the next chapter. This is taking place in 2004. Again, if you think you know what is going to happen in the next chapter, PM me, do not include it in your review.**

**One more thing. I just found out that this story is similar to a movie that just came out (I don't want to say what it is yet). This is not a crossover. I actually wrote this story last spring, before the trailers were even out.**


	4. Chapter 4

December 26th  
7:55 am  
Nina's POV  
Sunlight streamed through the windows. Outside I could hear the birds chirping. Everyone else was still asleep. I glanced at my clock. Just before eight. I was about to get out of bed when I noticed the bed was shaking. I stood up. The entire room was vibrating, ever so slightly. Panic started to overcome me. I ran out of the room and down the hall. The vibrating was growing more intense. Fabian was sitting in the living room.  
"Fabian!" I yelled, trying to hide the terror from my voice.  
By the look in his face, I was not fooling anyone.  
"Hey. It's ok. It's just a small tremor." He said as he got up and walked over to me.  
"I... you're right. I just need to relax." I said, though I was not entirely convinced.  
"Sit down." He told me.  
I opened my mouth to protest, but he took my hand and led me over to the couch before I could say another word.  
"Fine." I said and sat down. "Happy?"  
"Nina what is going on?" Fabian asked.  
I didn't know myself, but thankfully I didn't have to answer.  
Patricia stormed out of next room.  
"Patricia wait!" Eddie yelled and ran out of the room behind her.  
"Leave me alone!" Patricia yelled and went outside.  
Eddie then realized we were sitting there.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it and just went outside.  
"I should go." I said and got up.  
"Nina..."  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." I said and left.

December 26th  
10:00 am  
Nina's POV  
"NINA YOU COMING TO THE POOL OR NOT?" Alfie yelled from the beach.  
"COMING!" I yelled back and start to swim to shore. Alfie skipped ahead while Amber stayed behind to chat.  
Fabian and Eddie were already in the pool, and Joy was sitting by the side.  
"CANNON BALL!" Alfie screamed and jumped in the pool, completely soaking Amber.  
"ALFIE!" She screamed at him, but it was obvious she was fighting back a smile.  
"I'll be right back." I said, noticing I had forgotten my sunglasses at the beach.  
I ran back into the trees towards the beach.

Fabian's POV  
Nina hadn't been gone for a minute before she crashed back through the trees. The first thing I noticed was that she had not gotten her sun glasses. The second were her eyes. She was smiling, just like she always does. But her eyes wide with fear and confusion. I got out of the pool to make sure she was ok.  
"Fabian we need to talk." She said the moment she walked up to me. Her tone was even, and her smile didn't falter, but I knew she was terrified.  
"Nina, what's going on?" I asked her under my breath.  
"The ocean is gone." She whispered to me.  
"What?"  
"The ocean. It is gone. The water. It just disappeared." She whispered.  
"Nina. Slow down. The ocean can't just disappear." I told her.  
The ground started to vibrate ever so slightly. A distant roar, barely audible sounded from across the beach.  
Nina's fake smile disappeared.  
"Nina calm down. It's just an aftershock. They happen all the time." I tried to explain.  
"But the earthquake, then the ocea..."  
She froze, understanding started to creep across her face.  
"Oh my god." She muttered.  
In one swift move she grabbed my wrist, turned around, and started dragging me away.  
"Nina!"  
She didn't respond.  
"Nina calm down..."  
I pulled my wrist from her grasp.  
"Nina what is going on?" I demanded.  
"Fabian. Please you have to trust me." Nina said.  
"Nina..."  
She stopped listening. She was transfixed by something behind me. I started to turn around to see what it was.  
"DAMN IT!" Nina screamed and grabbed my wrist again.  
"Nina..."  
A deafening roar sounded from right behind me.  
Nina dragged up to a tree.  
"We need to climb up. I'll give you a boost." She said.  
"Nina what the hell has gotten into y..." I started to say.  
"Fabian! Come on!" She cut me off.  
I paused for a moment.  
"FABIAN! COME ON!" Nina screamed.  
I hesitated for a moment, but then reluctantly placed my foot in her hands and pulled myself into the tree.  
I reached down and grabbed Nina's hand to pull her up. Then something hit me. Darkness rushed by, trying to drag me away with it. Nina was torn from my arms. I clung to the tree, desperately trying to breathe. It felt like I was being torn apart.


	5. Chapter 4 Part II

**tsu-na-mi****_ n._****  
A series of large, destructive waves.**

Fabian's POV

I reached up and found another branch. I pulled myself, gasping and sputtering, finding that I could breathe.

Dark water rushed by destroying everything in its path. Nina was gone, torn away from me.

"NINA!" I screamed, my voice drowned out by the roared of the ocean.

"NINA!"

Over and over, until my throat burned and my voice was no longer audible. The water rushing by rose and fell as more waves hit the shore. The

cabana was gone. The huge white house that rose above the forest was gone. Everything, everyone. Gone. And Nina. Nina was gone too, and that

was my fault. I am alone, clinging to a tree as the world is being torn apart.

Patricia's POV

Everyone else was already at the pool. I waited a moment longer, though I knew I couldn't avoid Eddie forever. Sighing, I grabbed my towel and

walked out the door to the pool. A net had been set up across the pool. Alfie and Eddie were playing volleyball against Amber, and by the looks on

their faces, it was not going well for Eddie and Alfie. The volleyball soared out of the pool the moment i opened the door, and missed my head by an

inch.

"Watch it!" I yelled.

"Alfie! You hit the ball to the roof!" Eddie yelled.

I dropped my towel and pulled a table over to the wall.

"I got it" I said.

I pulled myself up onto the low roof and crawled over to the ball. I noticed the roof start to shake ever so slightly. Hundreds of birds darted into the

air all at once. For a fraction of a second, I froze. The ocean washed over the beach and tore its way through the small trees between the cabin

and the beach.

The wave crashed into the cabin into an explosion of water and wood shrapnel. I dove to the edge of the roof and grabbed on right before the roof

was torn from the cabin and dragged away.

The roof jerked forward, having hit something in the water, and I fell. I tumbled off the side. Darkness overcame me. Spinning through the

darkness. Unable to see, to speak, to breathe. Then everything jerked to a stop. My eyes burned, and everything was blurred, but there was light.

Coughing and sputtering, but finally breathing. My vision was coming back. My hands stained red from my blood. Someone was shaking me, yelling

my name. I just wanted to close my eyes and slip away.

"Patricia! Wake up! Come on Patricia!" The voice sounded distant.

"Please. Patricia!"

The voice was growing more distant, becoming quieter.

"Yakker, don't leave me."

Just a whisper, but I heard. Louder than the yells, the screams. My eyes flew open.

"Eddie?" I whispered.

I could see him now, sitting beside me. His hair caked in grime and dried blood. A deep gash ran across his forehead. He was frozen, staring. I met

his gaze.

"Patricia!" He yelled and pulled me into his arms. "I thought you were dead."

He was shaking. I could feel his tears on my shoulder.

"You know I don't do tears." I whispered.

He laughed and pulled my closer.

The roaring, which had died down considerably, had picked up. I could feel him tense.

"No." He muttered.

Then I was torn from his arms. Alone in the darkness. Again.


	6. Chapter 4 Part III

I know it's short. Alfie's POV and Joy's POV coming soon. Nina's POV and Patricia's POV will be finished in the next chapter.

Mara's POV

I could hear the faint sounds of the others outside. It seems like the first time Jerome and I have actually been alone together. I sat there, staring into his blue eyes. He's smiling, gazing back at me. One perfect second. That is all I have with him.

Something caught his attention behind me. He cocked his head in confusion. Then the ground began to shake. Harder, more violently. Thunder, growing louder, deafening. Jerome's eyes grew wide. Then he grabbed me. Pulled me close. I didn't have time to be confused. He's shaking more than the earth beneath my feet.

Then it all burst. The wall behind me shattered. I was flying, wrapped in his arms.

Breath didn't fill my lungs. My heart slowed. I could feel the world slipping away. Flying, spinning, through the air. The arms of the ocean, carrying me on. I closed my eyes, shutting out the darkness beneath the waves. I couldn't hold on. Blinding pain tore through me. My screams were lost in the darkness. Then it all stopped. Then there was nothing. And I was gone.


	7. Chapter 4 Part IIII

This chapter is rated M.

Amber's POV

I lay there, looking to the sky. The sky was the only thing left now. Through the tangle of broken branches, I could see the sun sinking back into the sea. Everything had happened so fast. The distant roar and the trembling ground. The water, rushing out of the ocean, exploding over the trees and washing away everything in its path. I dove under the water. Clawed through the water, pulling myself down, farther and farther into the deep. Blackness seeped in around me, reaching out and pulling me in. Then everything grew dark. I was pulled up again, spun around and flung away. The water tore me apart.

I glance down at my leg. It is now stained dark red. A deep gash ran from just below my knee to my ankle. Fragments of my bone, now crushed, stuck out of my flesh at strange angles. When I saw my leg, I almost passed out. Now I was completely indifferent. I closed my eyes, held my hands to my ears. The loneliness was overpowering. I was alone. I am alone. All around me lay the twisted, crumbled remains of what had been. Corpses were littered around, tangled into the carnage. I spent hours searching the faces of the bodies, praying I didn't recognize them. I didn't. I told myself that was a good sign. I knew better. So many people are dead. I see them everywhere I look. It's been hours. No one has appeared on the horizon, or emerge from the rubble. Everyone was dead, except me. My friends were likely dead, just like everyone else.

Sorry it is short. The rest of Patricia's POV will be next.


	8. Chapter 5

Patricia's POV

The water was slowing, pulling back toward the ocean. I let go of the branch I had clung to and crumpled to the ground. As far as I could see, in

every direction, lay the twisted, tangled remains of what used to be. I pulled myself upright, ignoring the burning pain in my arm. The sun was

hanging low in the sky. Tendrils of pinks and oranges crept across the vast sky as the light faded. I stumbled away from the sun, away from the

ocean.

"EDDIE!" I screamed. I was met with only silence.

"EDDIE!"

"EDDIE!"

The small amount of water still covering the ground was slowly turning red from the blood that flowed through it.

"EDDIE!" My voice was hoarse, my throat burned. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

I dragged myself forward. I had no shoes. My clothes were torn and stained with blood.

The debris tore at my skin.

"EDDIE!"

"EDDIE!"

Silence.

I sank to the ground, unable to hold back my tears anymore. I buried my head in my arms and sobbed.

"Patricia?"

I froze.

"Patricia is that you?"


	9. Chapter 5 Part II

This chapter is a bit intense. Just a warning.

Patricia's POV

"Patricia?"

I froze.

"Patricia is that you?"

I could barely recognize his voice. It was so weak, so strained.

"Eddie!" I screamed, jumping to my feet.

I waited a few seconds but got no answer.

"Eddie!?" I yelled.

Still nothing. Had I imagined it?

"Please. Help."

It was almost lost in the breeze, but I heard his voice.

I started running towards the sound of his voice, digging blindly through the debris that had piled up.

"EDDIE!?" I started screaming again.

All I heard was a soft groan.

I tore through the debris, flinging away broken glass, shards of metal, splintered wood. As I dug deeper, I

noticed blood stained on the debris. His blood. I pulled aside a final blood-stained branch.

I nearly cried when I saw him. His face was bruised and swollen. Blood flowed from his forehead, rolling down

his face. His blonde hair was a mess of mud and dried blood. He was pinned under a small fishing boat that had

washed ashore. His left arm was shredded and lay there, bent the wrong way.

"Patricia..." He started to whisper.

I didn't wait for him to finish. I jumped up and threw myself against the boat. It didn't budge. I took a step

back, then threw myself at it again. Still nothing. I tried again. And again. And again. My shoulder burned with

pain.

"Patricia. Stop."

"No." I said. I took another step back and threw myself against the boat again. I heard something crack, then

snap. I screamed in pain. The world was spinning, growing darker. I was sure I was going to puke.

No. I wasn't going to stop. I wasn't going to give up. I took another step back.

"Patricia don't. Please." His voice was so frail, like it would break at any moment.

I stopped, sank to the ground. I lay down, staring into his eyes.

"Let me go Patricia." He whispered.

"Eddie. No. You're going to be ok. It's going to be ok..." I started to sob.

"Patricia. Please." His voice was barely audible.

"Eddie..."

"I love you. I will always love you" He whispered.

"Eddie. Please don't." I choked out.

I watched as his stare grew empty. He was suddenly still.

"Eddie!" I sobbed.

"No. No. Eddie! Please!"

"Eddie!" I screamed. over and over.

I reached over and closed his eyes for the last.


	10. Chapter 5 Part III

****

Nina's POV  
Darkness was everywhere. Darkness and pain. I was alone, completely alone in the pain and all that darkness that just eats away at me. Small pockets of light started to pop up above me, growing into gaping holes in the darkness. I could hear screams, muffled and barely audible, as if I was under water. The light danced around, blurring into the darkness until it was gone and I was alone in the darkness again.  
All at once, a blinding pain tore through me. My eyes flew open, instantly blinded by the light. I collapsed to the ground, gasping for air, ignoring the pain in my chest. Everything was spinning. I could feel the darkness coming back.  
It took me a second to realize I was in someone's arms.  
His face, hovering above mine. Deep brown eyes filled with concern. Sunlight shimmered down his brown hair.  
"Fabian..." I started to say.  
I didn't get a chance to finish. He pulled me into his arms, held me tight.  
He didn't say anything. Just held me for what seemed like an eternity.


	11. Chapter 5 Part IIII

Amber's POV

Hours have passed, and the light was quickly fading. I knew I couldn't stay here, buried beneath the twisted branches that hang down from above. I had to find someone. I just needed to know someone was alive. I sat up and immediately felt everything start to spin again. Ignoring the pain and dizziness, I grabbed onto a branch just above me and pulled myself upright, careful only to stand on my good leg. I felt a wave of nausea and I almost collapsed again. My leg burned painfully. I grabbed a branch to steady myself. I took a small hop forward, trying not to put any weight on my broken. The pain was completely overwhelming, but I had to get out. I took another hop, then another. Grasping to anything I could, trying to keep from falling over, pulling myself out of all the wreckage that had piled up. I felt like I was going to pass out, but I pushed it away. I needed to get out. I finally broke free and collapsed to the ground, finally just giving up and letting the darkness settle.

Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer.


	12. Message

Hi everyone. I am going out of town for awhile, so this story will not be updated for at least two weeks. Sorry.


	13. Chapter 6

Nina's POV

The sun was starting to fade. Fabian and I had been walking for hours. We still haven't found

anyone (alive, at least. The ground was littered with bodies).

Fabian stopped walking.

"What?" I asked.

"You're bleeding."

"My arm is fine. You already bandaged it." I said.

"There's blood on your shirt." Fabian said.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Come on." I said quickly and started walking again.

"Nina..."

"It's fine!" I snapped, avoiding his stare.

"Let me see."

"Fabian. Really, it's nothing..." I said, walking ahead.

"Nina wait!" Fabian said and made a grab for my arm, but missed, and instead brushed

against my back.

I nearly screamed in pain.

He lifted my shirt to reveal a large stab wound.

"Oh my god. Nina..." Fabian started.

"We have to keep going." I said.

"No. We need to clean your wound. Besides, it's getting dark. We can stay here for tonight

and continue tomorrow."

"Fabian we have to keep g..." I started again.

"Nina, you're hurt, you n..."

"No. We can't stop now." I said angrily.

"Nina..."

"WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!" I screamed.

Fabian didn't say anything for a moment, then, "Ok."

"What?" I asked, sure I hadn't heard right.

"Ok. Let's keep looking." Fabian said.

"Ok." I said.

Fabian walked ahead, struggling through the heavy mud and debris. I followed closely behind.

Up above, the stars shown brightly in the dark evening sky. But they were so cold and

distant. There was no help or pity in their glittering multitude.


	14. Chapter 7

Patricia's POV

I sat there in the silence, just looking at his face. He looked like he was asleep. Like he would open his eyes any moment. He would smile, maybe laugh. I love it when he laughs.

Laughed.

The crushing weight of the world seemed to just fall on me right then. It caught me off guard, knocking the air out of me. I lay there in the wreckage, struggling to breathe, shaking with rage and confusion and despair. I tore at my hair, ripped at my flesh until it bled. Why him? Why did he have to die, and leave me like this? Why can't I just die, slip away into the darkness, be rid of this pain?

A tremendous crash from behind me broke the silence.

I whirled around, but I couldn't see anything.

I shakily pulled myself to my feet.

"Hello?" I choked out.

I was met with only silence.

Stumbling across debris, I slowly made my way around a fallen tree.

At first, I couldn't tell what was laying there in the wreckage beyond. A tangle of flesh and blood among the splintered trees and twisted walls. I inched my way forward. I was so close now. I could see her face. Bruised and bloody, almost unrecognizable. Almost.  
The realization hit me and I nearly fell. It wasn't possible. This couldn't be her.

This couldn't be Amber.


	15. Chapter 8

December 27th

Amber's POV

I let the warmth of the sun wash over me. Someone was whispering my name, shaking me softly. But it was so early, and the warm sand was so soft.

"Amber..." This time I recognized the voice.

My eyes flew open. I was on an empty beach under a beautiful blue sky. Waves crashed softly on the shore as the ocean breeze blew through the air. Someone hovered over me, smiling softly.

"Alfie!" I cried and pulled him into a hug. He pulled me up, setting me softly on the sand.

"Had a nice nap?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh, I had the worst dream. There was water. So much water. Everywhere I looked, it just kept coming, washing everything away. I was so alone. I think everyone else was dead..." I had started to say when I notice Alfie's smile fade.

"What is it?" I asked.

He froze, his face twisting in pain, a silent scream plastered across his face. He collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Deep gashes started to appear on his arms, face, legs. Blood quickly soaked through his clothes, pouring onto the white sand. I fell to the ground beside him, frantically trying to stop the bleeding. He wasn't breathing.

Then he was still.

"ALFIE!" I screamed, still using my hands to try and stop all that blood. Then I noticed a deep gash that ran along the side of his neck.

I sat there in disbelief on the blood soaked sand, just staring at Alfie's mutilated body, that had just been, a second ago, so full of life.

Then the beach started to fade. Growing darker and darker. I noticed the pain. An ache at first, that grew and grew until it felt like I was being torn apart. I screamed out, my eyes flying open. Blinding sunlight shining through a wreck of tangled trees, twisted metal, broken glass mixed with torn up buildings scattered around with shattered pieces of furniture. Pictures, children's toys, shoes, clothing, everything imaginable. All torn apart, covered in grime and blood and twisted into the wreckage of this pitiful landscape.

"Sorry. I told you it would hurt a lot." Someone said softly.

I looked up to see Patricia crouching beside me, covered in blood but very much alive. She was wrapping a worn-down rag around my leg, twisting it tighter and tighter, while I tried in vain to hold back another scream.

"I'm sorry. I'm almost done." She said hastily.

"What are you doing?" I asked, wincing as she pulled it tighter still.

"Setting your leg. Ok done."

She stood up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up with her.

I stumbled a little and screamed out in pain when I tried to steady myself with my other leg.

"No. Don't do that. Here." She said, letting me lean on her.

She helped me take a few small, painful steps forward. She had tied a metal rod to my leg so I couldn't move it, but it made walking very difficult.

"Where are going?" I asked her, after we had made it a few hundred feet.

Patricia sighed, then said, " There has to be a shelter somewhere."

We walked in silence for another minute. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to ask her.

"Patricia, is Alfie dead?"

She stopped walking and turned to face me. I almost didn't want her to answer. I needed hope. But I needed the truth more.

"I don't know." She finally whispered.


	16. Chapter 8 Part II

Sorry the chapter took so long.

Also, this chapter is rated a strong M. No one 12 and under should read this. If you are not going to read this chapter because of the rating, PM. I'll send you a summary of what happened so you can continue reading the rest of the story.

Amber's POV

Hours passed. We kept walking. Never stopping for anything. We came across so many bodies.

Sometimes just pieces. A hand, maybe an arm. Legs were more common. There was a head once.

I nearly fainted, but Patricia dragged me away and we kept walking.

Sometimes there would just be flesh. So torn apart and shredded that it no longer resembled

anything really. It was just a mess of torn flesh and blood.

And all this time, walking in silence for hours, I can only think one thing.

What have I done?

Stupid, selfish Amber, who couldn't stand to be alone for two fucking weeks. Stupid, selfish Amber

who had to drag her friends along with her to this hellhole, where they were likely all dead.

Stupid, selfish Amber.

Stupid, selfish Amber.

Stupid, selfish Amber.

Stupid, selfish Amber.

Stupid, selfish Amber.

Over and over again until I could hardly see a meter ahead through my tears.

"Stop. Just stop." Patricia finally snapped. "Just stop crying already! You don't get to feel sorry for

yourself. You didn't lose anyone! Alfie didn't die! Eddie did. Eddie died! So stop feeling so fucking

sorry for yourself!" She shouted.

I stood there, stunned, staring into Patricia's enraged, watery eyes.

"I-I'm s-sor-sorry. I didn't mean it..." she choked out.

"We need to keep going." I whispered.

A tear escaped her eye. She turned away from me, then started to walk again, pulling me along

with her.

Eddie was dead.

What the fuck have I done?


	17. Chapter 9

December 28th

Nina's POV

"How much farther?"

We've been walking for two days now, and still hadn't reached that damn town.

"I don't know. Soon I hope." Fabian answered me.

The intense heat from the sun beat down on me constantly. I wanted nothing more than a sip of water. It's been two days. The hours seemed to melt together until it felt like I was just walking mindlessly through some sick nightmare.

"Shouldn't we be trying to move away from the ocean?" I asked. Two days and I haven't seen a standing structure, or a living person. Just scattered pieces of unidentifiable junk, caked in mud and blood.

"Fabian, if we just go inland we would find help a lot faster."

"The house was kinda in the middle of nowhere. Amber said this town was the closest thing to the house." He said.

"I guess."

I felt lightheaded, but I guess I have all day. Fabian turned to me to say something, but I couldn't hear him. My ears were ringing. I took another step forward and my knees buckled. Then everything just faded away until all that was left was darkness and a soft ringing.

Fabian's POV

Nina was looking at me strangely, like she couldn't understand a thing I was saying. She looked away for a split second, took another step forward and crashed to the ground. She started trembling, shaking violently, her eyes rolling back into her head.

I fell to my knees, screaming her name as if that would help, as if she could hear me. Screaming, and crying, trying to decide if I should try and do something, though I had no idea what. Terrified she would die, but terrified that I would kill her trying to save her.

Then she just stopped. Stopped trembling. Stopped shaking. Stopped thrashing.

**Stopped breathing.**


	18. Chapter 9 Part II

Fabian's POV

"No."

Her eyes were so empty and cold. Her face was growing so pale.

"Nina! NO!"

She looked like she was made of stone. This wasn't Nina. This couldn't be Nina.

Her delicate face twisted with the sunlight behind my watery until she was no longer recognizable. Just drops of light among a barren landscape.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed before collapsing beside her body in a heap of blood and tears. I couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. All there was was a blinding pain. And emptiness. So much emptiness.

A sudden gasp cut through the silence.

Nina started shaking, gasping and coughing, her lips turning blue.

On her hands and knees. That was when I noticed she was coughing up blood.

I rushed to her side just as she collapsed in my arms, breathing heavily, her eyes fluttering shut.

"No. Nina. Keep your eyes open. Stay awake."

She wasn't responding.

"Nina. Please stay awake. You have to stay awake." I begged.

Her eyes fluttered shut. I didn't hesitate. I scooped her limped body into my arms and started walking.

"Just hang on, ok. Just a little ways more." I said, over and over again, though I doubt she could hear me.

"Please, just don't die."


	19. Chapter 9 Part III

Patricia's POV

The sun was starting to drop lower and lower in the sky. It was getting cooler by the minute (thank god), but as the light faded, so did my spirits. Almost the end of the second day and we still haven't found help. Amber kept her mouth clenched shut the entire walk, but I knew she was still in incredible pain. And there was always infection to be worried about. I wasn't able to wash her leg with anything except the murky water on the ground, and had wrapped it in a grimy cloth.

Amber murmured something, too softly for me to hear.

"What?"

Amber raised her arm, her hand shaking badly, and pointed to something in the distance. Tiny blinking lights in the growing darkness, shooting across the land. A few moments passed and another pair of lights shot across the horizon. Realization hit me.

It was a road.

"Amber! A road!" I shouted.

Gripping to me tightly, Amber took a few steps forward. She was breathing heavily, her face scrunched up in pain.

"Stop." I said, placing her arms around my neck then picking her up.

"You good?"

She nodded slightly.

I took off running. Jumping over fallen trees and other random objects hidden in the darkness, going as fast as I possibly good, as though the road would disappear if I didn't reach it immediately.

The lights were growing larger. The sound of rattling tires and engines, first a soft murmur, growing louder with each pounding step.

And suddenly, I could feel asphalt beneath my feet. I whirled around, finding blinding lights hurling out of the darkness, straight at us. I stumbled back as a worn pickup truck swerved out of the way before screeching to a stop. A Thai man in his early 20s jumped out and started yelling something I couldn't understand. I stepped into the beam of light cast by the headlights. The man fell silent, seeing the state we were in. He stood there for a moment, then said something else to us I couldn't understand. He looked at us strangely for a moment, then motioned for me to follow him. Still carrying Amber in my arms, my shoulder throbbing painfully, I followed the man to the back of his truck. He motioned for us to get in. I carefully set Amber down then climbed in beside her. The man disappeared around the front of the truck and we started moving. I quickly became aware that the trunk we were sitting in was full. Dark objects cloaked in the shadows piled high above our heads. I put my arm down, yanking it back in surprise when I touched something wet. In the dull light, I could just make out my arm, now bright scarlet. Then I realized. This truck was collecting bodies.


End file.
